1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a disc brake rotor, which selectively contacts the brake pads of a bicycle disc brake caliper. More specifically, the present invention relates to a composite material bicycle disc brake rotor designed to be mounted to a bicycle wheel hub without deformation of the rotor during attachment.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle brake device. In particular, in recent years, bicycles have been provided with disc braking devices in order to improve braking performance.
Bicycle disc brake devices are provided for controlling and stopping the relative rotation of the bicycle wheels. Each disc brake device typically includes a metal disc brake rotor that rotates in unison with one of the wheels, and disc brake calipers with brake pads that selectively contact the disc brake rotor and apply pressure thereto to apply a braking force. Typical disc brake devices can be fluid actuated (i.e. by fluid pressure) or cable (mechanically) actuated. In any case, the disc brake rotor includes a mounting member and a ring-shaped rotor member fixed to the mounting member. The mounting member is mountable to a hub of a bicycle wheel.
It is generally important to preserve the wear resistance of such disc brake devices to create more light-weight disc brake rotors with better heat dissipation. Particularly in the case of bicycles, which run on the use of human power, reducing the weight is one of the most important issues. A known example of a conventional disc brake rotor that is relatively light weight and has relatively good heat dissipation capability includes a rotor member that uses composite materials formed by laminating a stainless steel sheet to both sides of a core of aluminum or aluminum alloy. See, for example Japanese Patent 2679162.
Conventional rotor members involving the use of composite materials have a plurality of fixing holes. A flanged collar member involving the use of a zinc alloy material is mounted in the fixing holes.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle disc brake rotor. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.